The major objectives are the overall objectives of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). These include: 1) the development of better treatments for patients with metastatic malignancy; 2) the use of combined modality therapy in patients with malignant disease, (a) chemotherapy and/or immunotherapy as an adjuvant to surgery in the patient with potentially curable disease, (b) chemotherapy and/or immunotherapy as an adjuvant to radiotherapy; 3) the early evaluation of anti-cancer compounds; 4) the acquisition of knowledge concerning the biology and patterns of expression of malignant disease. Of particular interest to our group are: 1) the prospective evaluation of treatment methods in women with carcinoma of the ovary; 2) the evaluation of combination chemotherapy in patients with metastatic germinal tumors of the testis; 3) the use of irradiaton and/or surgery with chemotherapy and/or immunotherapy in patients with head and neck cancer; 4) the training of personnel in medical oncology; 5) the dissemination of most current information and treatment methods to satellite hospitals and their personnel and thus to the community at large.